The Queen of Riddles
by foxe165
Summary: Selena Badeaux has been given the chance to befriend Tom Riddle as an orphan in his childhood. Will she succeed in changing his destiny, or will he change hers? Watch as they grow up and deal with Hogwarts, jealously, death, and raging teenaged hormones.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been toying around with this idea for a few weeks, and since I'm almost done with my other Tom story I wanted to start a new one! OC because none of the characters were quite right for my story. Let me know if you like it! **

* * *

"You know the plan?"

A girl clad in a bronze and blue jumper nodded, readjusting the shrunken luggage in her jeans pocket. She'd gone through every step of the plan at least twenty times in the last few days and felt well prepared.

"I'm ready."

Severus Snape dipped his head in acknowledgement of the weight behind that statement. He leans over to place a steaming goblet in front of her. It smelled putrid, matching the horrible mud-like consistency of the potion that would reduce the girl to a small seven year old once more.

"Miss Badeaux," Snape places his weight on his hands as he bends over, his inky black eyes penetrating into her bright silver ones dangerously. "Are you aware of the consequences if you fail? You were chosen for multiple reasons, but your intelligence was the focus. How do you plan to succeed?"

Shrugging, the teen flipped a piece of long blond over her shoulder.

"Quite honestly, Professor, this isn't something I feel that I can plan for. Tom Riddle is not someone who can be trusted to act expectedly. I don't know if he will want to be my friend, if he'll be interested in me, or if I can seduce him away from the Dark Arts. My plan is to have no plan."

Snape snorted derisively. "If there is anyone who can sway influences by mere appearance, Lena, it's you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but who's to say that Riddle will be influenced by Veela? My 'charms' can only do so much, Professor."

"It gives you an advantage," Snape continued as though he hadn't heard her. "The Dark Lord is much like Slughorn. He likes to collect trophies."

Lena cocked a perfectly curved brow.

"So you want me as Tom Riddle's trophy?"

Snape sighed, and the noise almost sounded patronizing. It was amazing how the man could manage to say nothing and still be a condescending arse.

"If that is what you must do, then you'd better do it."

Leaning forward in the chair, she folded her hands under her chin and stared at the Professor, studying him. Ever since Lena was a young child she'd excelled at discovering people's true intentions. She smugly called it street smarts, but knew that really it was just a defensive mechanism from being a pretty girl growing up in an orphanage. Snape had been the one to deliver Lena's Hogwarts letter and had struck the impressionable child interestingly. Apparently the irritable Professor lost a bet with McGonagall and had to split the list of muggleborns and half bloods that needed hand-delivered letters. She was fortunate enough to be stuck on his list.

"Why was I really chosen, Severus?"

His eyes narrowed when the blond called him his given name, but chose not to comment on it. She'd been his best Potions student since he began teaching and they had somewhat of an unconventional relationship. It was an almost friendship based off the shared interest in Potions, the mutual loss of loved ones, and their untrusting nature of the world. Severus Snape truly was a Godsend to Selena Badeaux. The French orphan could privately admit that her success in the magical world was half due to the snarky Professor's efforts.

"You are intelligent, attractive, trustworthy, and knowledgeable with all of Voldemort's endeavors."

Lena shook her head, knowing there was a deeper reason.

"If that were true then why not send Granger? She's Potter's best friend. I don't doubt he tells her everything that he knows. She's a Gryffindor, should-be-Ravenclaw, and has a bit of the other houses in her as well. I'd imagine Riddle would love her innocence."

Snape's eyes flashed, and the Ravenclaw smirked triumphantly.

"So that's it," she drawled, leaning back in her chair to push it on two legs and casually crossing her hands behind her head. "You wanted someone who wasn't as innocent. Granger's smart, yeah, but she relies on that too much. She's grown up pampered and loved, never knowing real pain, which is all Riddle knows. I get that. Know thy enemy is great and all, but understanding the enemy is even greater."

The older man stared at the wall behind Lena's head for a few long minutes.

"Your experiences will be your best weapon," he said quietly. "You understand what it is like to lose your parents, to be alone, and to have no real friends. Tom Riddle will be most impressionable as a child, as you were, and it lies as your best chance to change him."

She frowned thoughtfully.

"Friendship," she said slowly. "That's what Riddle needs then? Someone who's like him to actually care about him."

Snape nodded proudly.

"Perhaps if you were surrounded by witches and wizards as a child you wouldn't be so snarky or unpleasant."

Selena smirked at the Potions Master, who stared innocently at the teen.

"You would have been bored, Sevvy. I make your life interesting, otherwise it'd be dull and purposeless."

He snorted, but the orphan could see the emotion behind his indifferent gaze. Standing up, she gathered the tiny clothes that would fit her future seven-year-old body and picked up the goblet. Striding quickly into his back office, Lena swung the door shut, staring at the murky potion that would change everything.

Was she really ready to do this? It made sense why Dumbledore and Snape chose to plan this, going back to defeat the Dark Lord before he became the Dark Lord was a straight shot. It wasn't infallible by any means though. So much could still go wrong. Riddle could reject all her attempts at friendship and continue on his path to being evil. Selena could accidentally prevent people from being born or getting together.

_Bottoms up,_ she thought dryly.

Downing the goblet in one gulp, the blond choked as the horrid taste filled her mouth, barely passing the chunky substance down her slender throat. Her tall body began to burn. Thankfully it wasn't too uncomfortable, but still unpleasant. She started to move over to the floor length mirror when she realized that she was shrinking. Hurrying, Lena glanced in the reflection long enough to see the last remnants of her teenaged boy disappear in favor of the small girl staring back.

Lena looked just as she did ten years ago. The thick long blond hair had shortened, falling to the little girl's elbows instead of her lower back, but the color stayed the same silvery-blond it had always been. The silver eyes, so unlike the dark grey of the Black's or the stormy grey of the Malfoy's, were bright and shining, almost metallically. The quarter Veela blood Selena had caused her pretty face to seem beautiful. She remembered drawing boy's attention even at that age. Older boys were tempted the natural grace and charm that she possessed, even men that could be her father gave lingering glances.

Small pouty pink lips lifted into a smile, knowing this plan was going to work. It had to work. Potter was only a fifth year and Voldemort was growing stronger. War was rapidly approaching, and there wouldn't be another chance like this. He was the reason both Potter and Lena were orphans. If the were any possibility that she could change that, she would take it.

Selena quickly changed from her now too large jeans and jumper into the plain white button up shirt with quarter sleeves and black skirt that fell to her knees. Little nimble fingers plaited her hair into a long French braid and pulled on black stockings and dull mary jane shoes.

Grabbing her luggage from the pocket of the long jeans, she took the small leather backpack she'd bought a few years back and safely stowed the belongings away. Selena had taken the liberty of adding an Undetectable Extension Charm on it to use as a school bag and it'd served her well.

Skipping out of the room, she placed the most adorable and charming smile on her smaller face and blinked innocently at Snape.

"Professor, will I do?"

The normally stoic man nearly grinned at the Veela's appearance but kept his emotions under control.

"Perfect," she beamed at the approval in her favorite Professor's voice. "Here are the papers you shall need."

He handed Lena a folder of muggle papers. A quick look inside showed her new birth certificate along with general health forms, faux travel papers, and a note from her 'father'.

_Selena Ariele Badeaux_

_Born September Fourth, Nineteen Twenty Six, Châteauroux, France_

_Daughter to Adrien Christophe Badeaux and Marie Chantal Badeaux née Jette _

Satisfied with the paper, given that only the year had changed, she carefully rolled up the folder and placed it in the leather bag then stared expectantly at Snape.

"Have you said your goodbyes?"

Lena nodded. "Pucey wished me luck and the Weasley twins told me not to sleep with their grandfather."

Snape's lips twitched. "Will you attempt to make female friends this time around?"

Rolling her eyes, the seven-year-old sighed exasperatedly. "Girls aren't exactly fond of me, y'know. Something about 'the French Veela whore' rumor causes them to dislike me after their boyfriends stare too long or offer to open the door for me. You were there when Parkinson attempted to hex me after Malfoy tried to kiss me."

He rolled his eyes and Selena smiled ruefully.

"The troubles with teen love," he said mockingly.

They stared at each other for a few long moments and she felt tears build up in her silver eyes. She'd never been good at emotional speeches or expressing any feelings, but thankfully neither was Snape. He nodded and there was a finality about it that made the young girl's heart sink. He would be alone when she left. After seven years of having each other to converse with, make healing potions for Madam Pomfrey, and complaining about the majority of the students, Selena would miss the somewhat friend she had in Severus Snape.

"Well, uh, I should probably go," Lena stammered awkwardly. Snape stayed emotionless. "Thanks for everything, Professor. I, err, I really do appreciate these, um, past years…"

Snape rolled his eyes, taking pity on her, and placed a sturdy hand on her now tiny shoulder.

"Lena, you are ready for this. I have the utmost faith that you shall succeed."

She blinked rapidly, shoving back the tears the orphan refused to let fall. She hadn't cried since my parents died and wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

"Don't worry Professor!" Selena cried dramatically, raising her arm as though brandishing a sword. "Tom Marvolo Riddle shan't know what hit him!"

It successfully diffused the tension, and both Snape and the once-Ravenclaw shared a smirk. Donning her little bag, Selena stood to her now meager four and a half feet, already missing her teenaged five feet nine inches. Snape immediately understood the girl's readiness to begin the plan and turned serious.

"Have faith in your abilities."

She smile slightly, then rolled her eyes at his 'pep talk'.

"I've got this Sevvy," Lena responded cheekily. His lips pull into a smirk and he ruffles the blond's hair fondly.

"Good luck, Selena. You're going to need it."

The last thing her silver orbs saw was Snape raising his wand to her head, his black eyes glinting with unshed tears as his voice called out the spell to send Selena to her new life.

* * *

With a loud thud, Lena landed hard on the ground, completely knocking the breath out of her body. Groaning, she managed to turn over to her back and exhale shakily. It had definitely taken a toll on her young body. She laid there for several minutes, gathering her wits and mentally checking over all her injuries. Nothing seemed dire at the moment so she decided to cast a quick numbing spell and sighed with relief as the bliss spread throughout her aching limbs. Never had she been more grateful for magic.

Immeasurable amounts of energy surged through her as she slowly rose into a sitting position. Glancing around her, she saw that she was in a darkened ally and the stars were brightly spattered across the sky. Staggering to her feet, Lena secured the straps of her leather bag and quietly crept to the end of the bricked passageway. Looking both ways she ran silently across the cobbled street, all the while keeping an eye out for her future home.

Satisfaction rolled through her as she spotted the weathering square building that was surrounded by high railings with the words _Wool's Orphanage _stamped across the iron wrought gates. Determination coursed in her veins as she strode purposefully up to the door, casting a quick spell to make tears form in her eyes, and knocked loudly on the door. It reverberated soundly and all was silent for a few moments before footsteps hurried to the sound.

The large wooden door creaked open and Lena was faced with a sharp-faced woman who couldn't have been older than thirty. The woman gasped and quickly pulled Lena into the orphanage, barely giving her time to steady herself before the woman's hands flittered across her face and shoulders to check for injuries.

"You poor thing! What on Earth has happened to you?"

Lena sniffed and rubbed her eye with a slender fist, knowing it made her look adorable. It was one of her more classic moves back at her orphanage and it worked every time.

"Ma-maman and pa-pa," she sobbed, making her voice thick yet still pleasant. "W-we were att-attacked and Papa t-told me to r-run, and I lo-lost them!"

The woman gazed pitifully at her while running her hand soothingly down her long hair.

"I shall help you find them," she cooed in a calm voice. Lena had to admit this woman was skilled in childcare. Mr. Darkin, the caretaker at Calden Orphanage, had always sneered when the children became emotional, leaving the elder orphans to care for the younger. "But for now would you like to get some rest? I am sure you are exhausted."

Lena nodded gratefully, allowing the woman to pick her up swiftly and carry her up wide wooden stairs. She examined the orphanage further, noting that while it was rather run-down, it was still clean and had plenty of space for the inhabitants; something Calden had severely been lacking in.

With a light shiver at the thought of the old orphanage she lived in, Lena cuddled closer to the woman, who told her that her name was Mrs. Cole, and took comfort in her kindness. As they reached the second floor Lena noticed two dark eyes staring out a barely cracked door watching the two make their way to an open room. She gave a small smile, and the eyes widened before closing the door with an inaudible noise.

Mrs. Cole opened a door across from the one she had just been staring at. It was a dark wooden door with the number twenty-eight written across it in gold. The young matron opened it and they stepped into a room with a single twin bed, a nightstand, a wooden chair, and a wardrobe. All of the furniture was older and had a slight musky smell to it, but Lena knew a few simple spells would change that easily.

"Here you are sweetheart," Mrs. Cole placed her gently down on the bed, bending down to remove her shoes and stockings. "I shall send an older girl up in the morning to help you dress and bring you down to breakfast. Does that sound fine?"

Selena nodded as she snuggled under the covers.

Mrs. Cole turned to leave before jumping back with a startled expression.

"Dear me!" she exclaimed, surprisingly Lena. "I never got your name sweetie, I apologize!"

Lena shrugged off her apologies. "It's Selena Badeaux, but Maman calls me Lena."

The matron smiled. "That is a very pretty name, Lena. I shall leave you to rest now. . Sleep well and I will see you in the morning."

As Mrs. Cole left the room, Selena took a long moment to let her situation sink in fully. She was back in the twenties in an orphanage with Tom Riddle, her lifetime collection of clothes, healing potions, an invisibility cloak given to her by Dumbledore himself, and her now unregistered wand. Reaching into her leather bag, she pulled out a small bear that Adrian Pucey had given to her in their fourth year for Christmas. It was one of the only presents she had ever received and she cherished it more than anything.

Adrian had been shocked when Selena attacked him with a giant hug, nearly crying in her happiness, and it took him twenty minutes before she calmed down enough to sit contentedly in his lap cuddling with the new bear. It was a fluffy golden with a silver bow wrapped around the neck. He claimed that it reminded him of her hair and eyes, which she had to admit it was a very close match. Adrian was the first friend she'd actually made at Hogwarts, followed closely by the Weasley twins, and the first to know of her parents.

Lena hadn't been lying to Snape when she said girls hated her. They _despised _her. Only Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood hadn't envied her or spoken badly of her. Unfortunately, they were fifth and fourth years so they shared no classes, but she had frequently sat with Luna at mealtimes. Together they were the Ravenclaw loners.

_Poor Luna,_ Lena thought sadly. The little Ravenclaw was very kind, very bright, but scared people off with her insane tendencies. Lena was the only person who found the girl's lectures about Nargles and Blibbering Humdingers entertaining and endearing. Hopefully Luna would make friends this year with Selena's absence.

Rolling over on her back, she banished all thoughts of her past life and focused on her current on. She would scope out the orphanage the next morning, discover who was popular and who wasn't, make allies, and hopefully speak to Tom Riddle.

Lena drifted off into sleep with dreams of Adrian, Fred, George, and Luna laughing and talking late into the night.

* * *

Tom Riddle was an abnormal child.

He had always known himself to be different from those around him, and he reveled in it. People feared him, and that gave him a power nothing else could match. He never needed friendship or companionship. He scared the other orphans into submission and no one dared to cross him.

When he had seen the new girl, the blond around his age, he was shocked with the realization that he found her interesting. He had been spying on her coming up the stairs in Mrs. Cole's arms when she glanced over, having noticed his gaze, and smiled at him. _Smiled._ No one ever smiled at Tom Riddle. His eyes widened involuntarily and he panicked, shutting the door as quickly and silently as he could manage.

The girl looked well fed, but not pampered, with clean clothes that could possibly be second hand. She was very pretty for her age. Tom didn't think that mattered much though because he knew he was handsome. Not that it appealed to the adoptive parents that came to Wool's, once they got past his appearance they too feared him, though they couldn't understand why. The feeling of power, Tom's aura of oddness, was what scared them.

It was the same feeling he had when he looked at the blond girl.

She was like him.

* * *

A loud knocking startled Lena out of her dreams and she let out a yelp as she crashed to the floor in her fright. She huffed, blowing a piece of her hair out of her face before rising to her feet to cross the room and open the door.

"Selena?"

The voice was younger and more childish than Mrs. Cole's, so Lena assumed this was the older girl she'd planned to send. Pulling the wooden door open Selena barely had a chance to jump back before a girl not much taller than her burst through into her room. She was smiling broadly with slightly yellowed teeth, her mousy brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, and her light grey jumper was tucked into her darker grey knee-length wool skirt.

"Hello!" the brown-eyed girl chirped in a very high-pitched voice. Selena blinked. "My name is Claire! Mrs. Cole asked me to help you this morning and then show you around the orphanage!"

_Peppy, peppy girl._

"Hello," she said slowly, as one would do to a skittish animal.

Claire sighed sympathetically. "Scared? I was as well my first day in the orphanage, but you will get used to it! Everyone will love you!"

Lena scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Claire was quite nice, but seemed a bit… overwhelming, to put it nicely. She watched as the older girl flitted around the room, pulling the same grey uniform in a smaller size out of the wardrobe and laying on the bed. She allowed Claire to pull her over to the bed and hand her clothes as she put them on herself.

She mumbled a spell as she pulled the jumper over her head to shrink it to her size, as it was rather large on her slim body. Lena donned the same stockings she'd worn the day before along with her shoes and went over to the small mirror supplied inside the wardrobe, brushing her hair out of it's slept in braid with her fingers and letting it fall around her head in slightly wavy sheets.

"Wow! You are very pretty, Selena! I will have to introduce you to a few boys your age! How old are you, by the way?"

"Seven," she murmured as she slipped her wand discretely inside her skirt pocket and finished straightening her clothes.

Claire attempted to grab her hand as they walked down the stairs, which Selena politely declined, and preceded to inform her of all the boys who were around her age. It seemed that Claire was slightly boy crazed. _Wonderful_.

"-and then there is Billy Stubbs, who is a very nice boy, always helping Mrs. Cole out in the library. You should watch out for Tom Riddle though. Something is not right about him, trust me, it is best to avoid him. Though I suppose it will be harder for you."

Lena blinked in surprise. "Why?"

Claire looked scandalized. "Mrs. Cole did not mention it? Tom Riddle is in the room across from you! No one likes to be near Tom, so Mrs. Cole usually leaves the rooms around him empty if she can. I wonder why she placed you in that room…"

Lena zoned out as Claire continued talking, now about the boys whom she had crushes on. Tom was the pair of dark eyes that had been watching her the night before. It seemed the room arrangement would work out perfectly.

She walked into the cafeteria with a small smirk on her face, but it froze the moment everyone glanced over at her.

It seemed that every boy older than her was nearly drooling while every girl was frowning or glaring at her. She sighed quietly and followed Claire, who hadn't noticed the change in the atmosphere, and got in line for breakfast. Luckily the food wasn't horrid and Lena got a nice helping of eggs and porridge. She grabbed silverware and watched bemusedly as Claire struggled to find a place to sit. It seemed she wasn't quite popular with the other orphans, and while people were struggling to catch Lena's attention none were paying attention to Claire.

She glanced quickly around the large room and noticed a table that was solely occupied by a thin boy with impeccably kept black hair and those familiar dark eyes, watching her every move inconspicuously. Lena grabbed hold of Claire's elbow and pulled her over to Tom Riddle's table, and nearly smirked wickedly as she noticed the boy's eyes widen.

"Hello," she greeted serenely, ignoring Claire's signals that she didn't want to sit at this table. "May we sit with you?"

He seemed in a slight daze and she cursed her Veela blood. Coughing lightly, she let a tiny smirk cross her face as the boy flushed and shook his head to clear it.

"Um," his voice broke embarrassingly but Lena pointedly ignored it, giving him a soft smile. "Sure."

"Thank you," Lena beamed at him, gracefully sitting in the large seat and folding her napkin into her lap. "I'm Selena, but I go by Lena."

Tom seemed in control of himself once more, but his dark eyes flashed with panic. "Tom Riddle."

He seemed to be preparing himself for a reaction. Selena gave her most charming, beautiful smile and tilted her head thoughtfully.

"You're in the room across from mine, aren't you?"

His brows rose without his consent, and her heart went out for this little boy. He was expecting her to reject him once she knew his name, like all the other orphans had done. Tom was truly fully alone.

_Well not anymore,_ Lena thought viciously. She finally took note of Claire, who was practically flailing her arms in her haste to catch her attention.

"Claire?" she asked politely. The brown-haired girl grimaced and cleared her throat importantly. Lena rolled her eyes.

"I am going to go sit by some friends, would you like to join me?"

She noticed Tom's face fall minutely out of the corner of her eye and shook her head immediately.

"No thank you," Lena said forcefully. "I'd like to sit with Tom. Perhaps he could show me around as well? That way you will be free to spend the day with your friends."

Tom's eyes flickered between Claire and Lena, the former raising a brow daringly and the latter smiling encouragingly.

"Of course," the boy said, his voice deeper now, backed by the support Lena was showing.

She faced Claire once more and to her delight the brunette was visibly alarmed.

"Thank you for your help," Selena smirked, having known the older girl was lying about her friends. It definitely helped to be more perceptive than the average seven year old. She turned back to Tom as Claire struggled awkwardly to find a seat.

"How old are you?" Lena asked the lightly blushing boy.

"Seven."

Smiling, she took a bite of her eggs. "What a coincidence, so am I."

The two children ate their breakfast in relative silence, both lost in their own thoughts and oblivious to the stares they were receiving by their fellow orphans.

"Would you mind giving me a tour, Tom?" she politely asked. He shook his head and motioned for her to follow him out of the room.

All morning he walked her around the surprisingly huge orphanage, showing her important areas she would need to know such as the loo, the laundry room, the library, and finally the courtyard. The children were sitting chatting amiably about books they'd read recently when a green garden snake slithered up to their feet.  
Tom froze, no doubt wondering how she would react to his affinity to the scaly reptiles. Luckily Selena had nearly been sorted into Slytherin, her small amount of bravery tipping her over to Ravenclaw, and had no dislike for the creatures.

"Hi snakey," Lena said softly, leaning over to smile at the young snake. It's head tilted curiously before glancing over at Tom. Selena heard a distinct hissing noise come from the boy next to her but kept her posture, not letting her surprise show. She knew it was a test.

"You… you are not afraid?"

Shaking her head she slowly reached out a hand and was fascinated when the snake flicked out its forked tongue and tasted her skin.

"Do you think it likes me?"

Tom stared incredulously at her for several long moments. She frowned at him when she realized he wasn't going to speak.

"Tom?" he jumped and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, you zoned out for a while."

He cleared his throat embarrassingly. "I apologize. What was it you asked?"

"Is the snake a girl or boy?" she asked instead of her original question. He seemed amused by her question.

"Girl."

She nodded and offered her wrist to the female snake, which immediately wrapped her small body around Lena. She stroked the snake's head and smiled softly as she leaned into the touch contentedly.

"You like snakes?"

Lena glanced up and met the intense gaze of the dark eyed boy who was so troubled, so lonely that it hurt to think about. Nodding, she grinned knowingly.

"Yes, I like snakes."

Tom's shoulders relaxed and he leaned his back against the iron bench, happily watching Selena interact with her new pet, wondering if he actually managed a friend.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was like him. There was also no doubt in his mind that she was now his.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic is unique, different, so much has been explored yet so little is understood.

Veela magic is a complexity of its own. Selena knew this well. For all the girls at school who taunted her for "only being able to have a boy fancy her because of magic", it was simple. Lena was using her charms to lure in boys. What those girls didn't realize was Lena had absolutely no control over her powers until her fourth year.

Little is known about Veela magic because not many Veela let others use them as a test monkey. Survival of the fittest and all. But with Professor Snape's help, Selena learnt more about her powers in a single year than she had in all seven at Hogwarts.

It was impossible to control her Veela magic as a child. Lena had finally gained control when she turned thirteen and went through the lovely time called puberty.

The most interesting part of that experience was that she gained the ability to actually feel the Veela blood pumping through her veins, and she could halt the flow to suppress her powers.

When she did let the powers through, it caused Lena to quite literally lure in men. Snape had claimed her hair turned a shade of pure gold, her eyes a contrasting metallic silver, and her features were practically glowing. Even the Potions master was a little dazed at first.

As a child, Veela blood was known to flare up when Lena had experienced a strong emotion. Love, hatred, want, need, anything physical or mental she felt strongly enough would cause her eyes to burn and her hair to shine. Snape joked that wars could be won by Veela, but it was probably true.

Lena wasn't even full blooded.

Marie had been a half Veela, ensnaring Adrien with her ethereal beauty. She had the classic sheet of blond hair that fell down Lena's back, but her eyes were an electric blue and her skin a few shades lighter. Papa was dark haired with tanned skin, but had an interesting shade of grey for eyes. The pure silver Selena's eyes held surrounded his pupils, and the color progressively got darker towards the edges.

They had been Mates, something Selena had thankfully never dealt with. It was a tossup if a half-Veela would have a Mate and Lena never found one. She'd never even had a boyfriend. From what she remembered about her Papa, a Veela Mate was very protective, loving, and possessive.

While it would be nice to have someone consistently care about her like that, she'd always assumed that she didn't have a Mate. Lena smiled at the remembrance of her Maman's stories of their courtship. Apparently Papa had been drawn to her even more than the other boys, so it caused him to do drastic things to get her attention. It was up to the Mate to seal the bond. Until then, the Veela was left unsatisfied but able to live a normal life.

Merlin, Selena could only be thankful _that _particular Veela gene had skipped her.

* * *

December 17th, 1933

"Tom! You promised to go with me to town today!"

The said boy glanced up with an innocent expression on his face. Lena pouted, giving her all into the most adorable expression she could manage. She skipped over to his bed where he laid, book propped on his knees, and placed her head on the pages.

"Please?" she pleaded quietly.

Tom groaned. "What is it that you need so badly?"

"_Really?_" Lena exclaimed incredulously. "You act as though I haven't mentioned this every day for the past two months. Christmas! Tom, Christmas is in a week!"

His face remained impassive and Selena felt a rush of frustration soar through her. Tom's pupil's fluxuated and her silver eyes widened. She had been able to contain her charms her time in the past, but sometimes her quickly gained best friend could really test her patience! Lena quickly attempted to quell the Veela blood from affecting her normally levelheaded best friend, but it was too late.

The seven-year-old-boy, having been several months younger than Lena herself, leaned forward subconsciously. His dark orbs watched her intensely, an emotion she didn't quite want to name swirling in the pit of those nearly obsidian eyes.

"Will it make you happy?" Tom questioned in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Barely refraining from rolling her eyes, Selena decided to use this now docile Tom in order to get her holiday shopping done.

"Very," the eight-year-old nodded. Her raven-haired friend smiled, setting aside his book and grabbing her hand.

"Let us go now then!"

Lena bit back a grin at the sight of an excited Tom. She'd learned rapidly to enjoy him while he was like this. Tom Riddle was not an affectionate friend, though Lena honestly did prefer it to be that way. Rare occasions had risen where the children sought out comfort and most of the time it came in the form of sleeping in the same bed, holding each others hands and talking into the wee hours of the morning.

He dragged her out of his room. Selena barely managed to force him to a halt outside of the door so she could grab her leather bag needed to go shopping with. It still amazed her that she had enough money in that bag to put Tom and her, as well as six other students, through Hogwarts comfortably. _Thank you Dumbledore_.

"Are you ready?" the overly happy seven-year-old asked excitedly. Selena nodded and she barely had time to blink before Tom had grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs, through the front parlor, and out the door. The two children ran along the streets towards the shopping center hand-in-hand.

"Oh," Lena breathed, stopping in front of a store with a beautiful red dress displayed in the front. She turned to Tom, who was looking expectantly at her. "That's beautiful. Would you mind if we went here first?"

He shrugged, still watching her with that intense dark gaze. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

She smiled brilliantly, lacing their fingers together, and pulled him through the door into the shop.

* * *

Tom watched Selena with a pleasant expression on his face.

These were the times that reaffirmed his belief that she was like him. She could cause a calm to wash over him for days at a time that nothing else had achieved.

He both loathed and relished in the feeling.

It did not appear that she purposefully caused this to happen. When she was most frustrated, angry, or sad, people acted differently around her. The older boys at the orphanage had incessantly pursued her since her first arrival months ago, and nothing that Tom did would scare them off. Billy Stubbs was the key example of that. Tom had glared, intimidated, threatened, and even physically harmed the light-haired boy, but Stubbs would not be differed.

When Selena became emotional, the boys literally flocked around her, entranced by her beauty. The seven-year-old could wholly admit that the slightly older girl was very pretty. Her hair fell effortlessly straight down her back and shone with every light movement. She was beyond graceful. The other girls at the orphanage envied her for her ability to make anything fluid and ladylike. Her silver eyes were enticing, snaring victims with a simple glance, causing men old enough to be her father to look twice. It was apparent the girl was of French descent by her last name, and Tom had discovered she had a bit of an accent when she was relaxed and lounging around with him.

Tom knew he was too young to fully appreciate her body and appearance like Christopher Hartly, an orphan nearly four years older than Selena, so openly did. For now he settled for the satisfaction that always welled up in him when his closest and only friend chose him over the other boys.

"Tom?" her voice was melodic. He had seen Christopher tense when she spoke, usually awkwardly crossing one leg over the other and causing the females to glare at Selena. Tom was always confused by these actions though Selena seemed to understand perfectly well while she glared at the taller boy.

He glanced up and his palms slicked with sweat. She looked absolutely _beautiful_. The red dress that had been hanging in the window clung lightly to her slight form, contrasting wonderfully against her ever-tanned skin. It fell just above her knee and caused her to look perfectly elegant, such as a Queen would look, Tom imagined.

His heart beat faster, which surprised him. Was he coming down with a cold, perhaps?

"Do you like it?" Selena asked hopefully. At his approval she sighed in relief and beamed at him. The seven-year-old squirmed but gave the small smile reserved only for her back. "Wonderful! Now we only have to find you an outfit and we'll be ready to leave!"

_What?_

* * *

"No, no, no. Try this shirt on with these pants and try this blazer on with that outfit! It's simple!"  
Tom groaned while his friend rolled her eyes fondly, rifling through the seemingly endless pile of clothes he had yet to try on. No amount of pleading could ever cause him to tolerate shopping. He shuddered at the thought.

Selena glanced up and her expression softened, taking in the obviously miserable look Tom was making no attempt to hide.

"Fine," she sighed, though it was sympathetic rather than annoyed. "I'll assume that you want green instead of red?"

He nodded and watched as she dislodged a dark green button up shirt from the pile along with long black slacks and a silver tie. Frowning at the amused glint in Selena's eye, he nevertheless nodded his approval for her choice.

"Put this on to show me and then we'll go to the bookstore across the street. Does that sound fine?"

Smiling sincerely Tom took the clothes from her smaller hands and entered the dressing room, quickly undressing and pulling on the Christmas outfit. Grabbing the tie he exited as he placed the silver fabric around his neck.

Selena's eyes lit up and she smiled happily.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed while reaching for his tie. Tom had never gotten the hang of tying the blasted thing. Luckily Selena had known and would always secure the knot whenever he was forced to wear the collar-like object. "Green suits you, Tommy."

Barely holding back his flush of pleasure, Tom focused on the wall behind her head. Only she could call him Tommy.

"Wonderful! Get changed back and we'll head to the bookstore."

He was swept back into the changing room by her hands. He couldn't keep the large grin off his face as he thought how lucky he was to have Selena Badeaux for a friend.

* * *

**Small chapter but I couldn't figure out how to dive into it! Next chapter will feature their childhood together!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lena!"

Selena turned her head to see a very handsome boy with dirty blond hair and soft brown eyes smiling at her.

"Hi Billy. How are you?"

"Well, thank you. Yourself?"

She beamed. "Excited, of course. Christmas is in a week!"

Billy Stubbs chuckled, moving to sit down across from the Veela and her increasingly angered best friend.

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know! It's the most exciting time of the year," she giggled. Tom glanced sharply at her out of the corner of her eye but she ignored him for the time being.

The handsome blond moved closer, grinning mischeviously.

"I assume you are going to the Christmas Ball?" Lena nodded, watching Tom's reaction closely. His hands clenched into tight fists and his face was carefully devoid of any emotions. "Would you like to go with me?"

Biting her lip, she attempted the most apologetic expression she could manage.

"I'm sorry Billy, but Tom and I are going together. It's my first Christmas, you know, without my family, and I…" trailing off awkwardly, Lena watched the understanding light up in the kind brown eyes.

"Of course" the slightly older boy smiled warmly. "I expect a dance, though."

Chuckling, Lena beamed happily. "Absolutely."

With one last smile Billy stood up and left, leaving the two friends alone once more. Reaching up, she grabbed a torn copy of Robert Frost's novel _New Hampshire_. It had been her own favorite at her orphanage, and she was happily surprised that Tom favored it as well.

Turning to ask Tom which he would like to read first, her mouth froze open at the intense look his dark eyes were watching her with.

"Tom?"

"Why did you say no to Stubbs? He fancies you," the eight-year-old stated scornfully, his face twisted mockingly.

"I know," she replied simply.

His expression turned bewildered. "Why did you say no then?"

"You're my closest friend Tom," Lena stated, completely honest. In those short months he had become closer than anyone, save perhaps Adrian, but it seemed the boy was still unsure of her friendship. "I wish to spend Christmas with you."

Flipping the novel open to her favorite poem, Selena missed the elated, greedy look on the young boys face as his eyes roamed her beautiful features.

* * *

Wool's Orphanage hosted a Christmas Ball every year for the orphans and the staff on Christmas Eve. The children were given clothes that had been donated from wealthy businessmen and churches that were attempting to do good deeds. Mrs. Cole and the other workers turned the cafeteria into a truly wonderful room. Every year had a different theme, and this year's was Winter Wonderland.

The ceilings had paper made white glittery snowflakes hanging in tasteful arrangements, the walls draped with white and blue fabric, a table by the far wall held bunches of food and drinks that made Selena's mouth water donated by the local church.

Tom looked handsome in the outfit she had picked out for him; the Slytherin colors suited him perfectly. She understood why girls threw themselves at the Heir while he was in school, had she been anyone else she probably would have.

Selena had dressed in her bright red dress, a black shawl covering her shoulders, in fear that Mrs. Cole would deem it inappropriate otherwise, and small black flats lining her feet. Her hair fell in light curls down her back and her face devoid of any makeup. Veela didn't need makeup, their skin was flawless, their lashes thick and long, and their eyes naturally appealing. It was the one aspect that Lena didn't quite mind.

"Would you care to dance, Tom?"

Dark eyes rolled as the raven-haired book shook his head.

"This only reason I bothered coming was for you," he said, almost mockingly. Selena huffed, knowing his words were true but unable to stop the pang of disappointment. She had given him a friend; she had been patient, kind, yet she had not changed Tom Riddle just yet. Although, she mentally shrugged, they had at least nine more years together for her plan to succeed.

"And I thank you for that," she retorted sincerely. "But I _love _to dance, Tom. _Please_?"

He shook his ridiculously stubborn head and Selena felt her patience snap. She could play this game just as well as he.

"Fine," she smirked, her metallic eyes searching the room for the one thing that would earn a reaction from the stoic boy. Spotting the familiar blond head, Lena's smirk turned triumphant and she glanced at Tom for a quick moment. "If you'll excuse me then."

Nimbly, she twirled gracefully away from the wall the friends had previously been occupying and lightly pranced over to a now wide-eyed Billy Stubbs.

"Hello Billy," she smiled, her Veela blood pumping just enough through her veins for her appearance to enhance. "Would you like that dance now or later?"

The smirk returned for a moment on her plump lips as the older boy visibly swallowed. Nodding dumbly, she grinned prettily and took the dazed boy's arm, pulling him out to the center of the dance floor. Couples swirled around them in a simple Waltz. Placing her hand gently in his, Lena winked, enjoying the undivided attention Billy was giving her as he put his hand on her hip.

As they began to twirl around the room gracefully, for he was a surprisingly terrific dancer, Selena chanced a glance over at the corner she had left her moody best friend. His dark eyes were narrowed in a glare at the back of Billy's head, as though willing the boy to disappear at that moment. The long, spidery fingers Lena proclaimed were perfect pianist hands were crushing the plastic cup, the only physical sign that he was angry. A pang of remorse went through her heart as she noticed his eyes flicker to her face and soften, the fury replaced by hurt.

The song ended just as Tom set down the ruined bit of plastic and moved towards the exit. Lena turned back to Billy with an apologetic expression to find he had an understanding look in his eyes.

"He is fond of you," the boy stated intelligently. "Riddle never voluntarily comes to these things. I reckon he found a reason to. I will not be offended if you follow him."

She smiled disbelievingly at the maturity in the ten-year-old. Billy Stubbs was an old soul, Lena decided at that moment. He made a shooing motion, grinning to cushion the movement, and she impulsively reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks," she breathed, already moving to find her friend.

Searching the room she deduced that he had slipped away while she was chatting with Billy, and she thought back to where his hiding spots were. Her feet moved without her mind's knowledge and a soft smile appeared on her face as she found she was outside in the small courtyard he had taken her the first day she arrived.

Tom was stretched out on the bench, head bent back, gazing at the brightly lit stars above. Moving silently, Lena unsheathed her old wand, having figured out it was now Untraceable because it wasn't technically registered to Selena Badeaux yet, and gave a swift flick. Light, floating music wafted in the courtyard as the dark-haired boy snapped his gaze over to her form as she raised her beautiful face to the sky.

"Sirius is bright tonight," Lena mused quietly, her voice carrying over to Tom. Twirling around slowly she danced in circles, aware of the heavy gaze held on her.

"I thought you were with _Stubbs_," Tom spat Billy's name as though it physically pained him to say. Selena bit back a smirk at the jealousy clear in his tone.

"He was willing to dance with me," she chided gently, gliding closer to the boy.

"And if I was?" he demanded, his voice oddly rough for their young age.

"I would have never asked Billy to dance."

It was silent for a few moments and Lena took that time to examine the night sky once more. As a child, she took it upon herself to learn as many constellations and star names as she could, absolutely fascinated by the seemingly endless twinkling lights.

Feeling the dark eyes back on her frame once more, Selena glanced down slowly, a pretty smile blossoming across her face.

"Would you like to dance with me, Tom?"

His handsome features were contemplative, and Lena jokingly pouted, her eyes growing wider, and smirked in triumph when his resolve crumbled.

Standing up, Tom moved warily towards her.

"I won't bite," she teased, reveling in the light blush that flushed across his cheeks. Determination crossed his features as he moved more confidently now, practically tripping her in his haste to pull her closer to him. When she stared expectantly at him, however, Tom's blush returned with a vengeance.

"I, uh, I-I do not know-"

"How to dance?" she guessed softly. He reluctantly nodded his head and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck after placing his other hand on her waist. "I'll teach you."

She began to twirl slowly; in the most basic dance a couple could do, shuffling their feet in small circles. Tom frowned as he noticed the simple, yet different dancing than what he was used to.

"I thought I'd take it easy on you," she winked teasingly. His cheeks flamed once again and she rolled her eyes, leaning in to lay her head on his shoulder. "Just relax, Tom."

The children spun in circles for hours, moving in the simple pattern continuously, and neither noticed the other orphans retiring to bed, nor Mrs. Cole when she appeared to check on the two, leaving with a soft smile for the boy who was quite odd.

Selena finally raised her head sometime after midnight. Tom was watching her intently, his dark eyes alight with an unnamable emotion.

"Happy Christmas, Tom," she whispered. His lips turned up in a reluctant smile.

"Happy Christmas, Selena."

* * *

Looking down at the neatly wrapped box in his lap, Tom Riddle, for once in his life, had no thoughts running through his head.

When Selena had rushed into his room early Christmas morning, he never, ever for a moment thought it would lead him to _this_.

"Open it," her musical voice commanded excitedly. He needn't look up to know her pretty features matched her tone.

Slowly, reverently, Tom carefully slid a finger underneath the little piece of tape that held a piece of shiny green wrapping paper together. Ignoring the annoyed tut that his friend made, he savored in the process of opening his first present.

Setting the paper off to the side on his bed, he stared dumbfounded down at the book in his hands.

"Do you like it?" she asked worriedly, noticing his shock. "It's okay if you don't, I can take it back, get you a different one…"  
She trailed off at his growing smile.

The book was his favorite, _New Hampshire, _which they read quite often in the small library that the orphanage held. But it was newer, cleaner, without torn or missing pages.

It was all his. His very own personal possession.

Flipping open to the introductory page, his smile widened as he read _Tom M. Riddle_ printed in beautiful, loopy handwriting that was Selena's.

Glancing up at her pensive expression, he beamed at the first person that had ever cared about him.

"Thank you," Tom said sincerely, reveling in the beautiful, relieved smile she returned.

"Anything for you," she replied, already scooting him over to sit down on the bed with him. His smile turned slightly into a smirk as his dark eyes took in her soft, plaited hair, her shining metallic eyes, her pretty smile, and her practically glowing skin.

Selena Badeaux had shown up only months prior. She was beautiful, well spoken, intellectual, kind, popular, and somehow cared about Tom Riddle. They had only been friends for those quick months, yet he felt closer to her than anyone before, possibly even as most trusted as his snakes.

She had given him friendship, shown him that he was not alone, that someone did care for him. And now she had given him a present, tangible proof of her devotion.

"I-I did not get you anything," he stammered awkwardly, remembering it was social protocol to exchange gifts.

Selena simply smiled beautifully, pulling his hand on her lap.

"Friendship is more than enough for me."


End file.
